


He's a vampire

by Sockpansy



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: M/M, tw: body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockpansy/pseuds/Sockpansy
Summary: Tony gets a grim remind that rudolph is a vampire, when the immortal boy murders for him.Tw: body horror, gore
Relationships: Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	He's a vampire

Crack. Snap. Tear. Rip. 

These are sounds one would hope you would never hear a human body make.

Now Tony only wished he could forget them.

There was a mound of flesh on the ground a few feet in front of him, you could barely tell it was human anymore. 

He could hear the man's dying breath. How jagged it has sounded, how his mouth was full of blood as he chokes it up. How his eyes died looking straight at tony. 

Before his head fell back as his body was ripped in half.

Blood reached his shoes where he sat on the ground. The smell was overwhelming him. Making him believe that some hit his face too. Or maybe there was just too much blood.

There was too much blood anyways. The dark figure stood in a puddle of his own creation. Knees bent and hunched over the pile of flesh that hasn't even started to rot yet. Arms were at his side, ready to attack again. As if the dead human could. Hands curled up like claws, dripping in blood up to the elbows from ripping the body like it had been a sheet of paper. 

But it had been a human. A vampire hunter, sure, but a human. Tony could remember the crunch of the bones as they were ripped apart, He could see the way the muscles tore away from each other, showing white bone, with the marrow inside poking out. It had been wrong. So wrong. 

And it had all been in seconds. Mere seconds.

The figure turned his head to look at tony. Blood had splashed across his face, covering his fangs. his red eyes stood out amongst the crimson oh his cheeks.

Tony had never felt so afraid of Rudolph before. 

Rudolph. Who took him flying on clear nights, who held his hand softly as he taught him to waltz, who would sit and make fun of vampire movies with him.

Rudolph. Who pushed a man's heart out of his back with one hand, who snapped his spin and pulled it back out the same hole he made, whose arms were inside a man as he was ripped apart and left in a heap next to his black, bloodied boots.

Rudolph was a vampire.

It is silly really. He knew the stories. He knew the tales of the feral blood suckers and the pain they caused. He knew of their strenght and speed and how dangerous they could be. He just could never imagine any of those stories with his Rudolph. Until he saw it for himself that is. 

Rudolph himself was having a different realization. A vampire hunter had been after them, but hadn't had a light like rookery. He had a holy axe instead and thought tony was a vampire. They got seperated and Rudolph had been flying to find him. 

He saw him from the air. Tony on the ground, the hunter holding the axe to behead him.

He never felt an instinct so strong in such a long time. It was only a few seconds, but that was all it had taken to save his mortal. He didn't remember how he did it, just that he killed the man. 

But when he turned to face tony, he realized the human remembered what he did all too well.

Tony's chest moved up and down quickly, his arms shaking as they struggled to hold him up. His legs no better to help pick him up off the ground, yet all of that could be excused for nerves. Or running. Or anything else. 

But nothing could excuse the fear Tony had in his eyes. 

Not the horror, the complete dread and disbelief and fear that has never once even glimpsed his blue eyes. 

"Tony are you-" 

Tony's arms shot up in front of his face-some blood had managed to land on his cheek, rudolph noticed now- and shut his eyes tight. 

"Please dont-" his words caught in his throat. As if he realized who he was talking to. Rudolph wouldn't hurt him. He knew that. 

But knowledge and instinct had never been the best of friends, had they? Just because you know something doesn't mean you won't act out in fear. 

Rudolph stood straighter, running his hands up and down his jacket, acting like it would remove any of the blood on them. He forced himself to breath in and out, he forced himself to be as human as possible. 

" tony…" his voice was as soft as he could manage. He held out one hand, palm down, like you would to a scared dog. " it's just me...no need to worry" 

He was always afraid Tony would one day see him as a monster, like the hunters did, like in all those movies they watched. Always afraid that Tony would one day want to leave because he hurt or scarred him in some way. He wasn't prepared for that day. He couldn't let Tony be scared of him. 

Tony still didn't stand, but he moved back a bit quickly, Scooting away from the vampire.

Yes. A Vampire. A loved word that was now a horrid reminder. 

" P-please...I..." Rudolph froze mid step, Hand still reached out slightly. He couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes if he tried. 

Tony let out a shaky breath, " Rudolph'' he spoke, like using his name was like an anchor, trying to remind him that this wasn't a monster, this was his friend. He wouldn't hurt him " i'm scared " was all he could get out. 

Rudolph stopped breathing. He couldn't think enough to continue it. Those two words hurt, worse than sunlight. He slowly lowered his hand. 

" Tony, you know i wont hurt you-" 

" that had been a person." He pointed a shaking finger at the meat mound. 

" please understand. I didn't mean to do that to him. I mean. I did-" he started to fall over his words, trying so hard to find a way to make tony not afraid of him again, he moved his hands around like he was trying to find an idea he could hold onto as he talked,"-he was going to kill you. I couldn't just- i wouldn't- I was scared you were going to- i had no control-" he stopped as the last set of words left his mouth. He didn't need to see Tony's face to know those were the worst words he could have said.

He heard his breath hitch in his throat. Didn't need to look at him to know the shaking was worse. 

He isn't fixing this. Not tonight. Not here. Not while everything is still so fresh.

"Let's head back. We can get cleaned up, Rest up, ok? Lets head back" he reached out his hand again, palm up, Begging for Tony to take it.

Tony gripped his hoodie over his chest with one hand. Taking deep breaths that Rudolph couldn't remember how to do. He slowly stood up and dusted off his pants with shaky hands. He didn't take his eyes off Rudolph, nor did he take his hand. Rudolph couldn't tell which hurt worse. 

" I. " he paused for a breath. "Think I can walk back." 

Rudolph understood why. He did. Honestly, yet he wanted to make things ok now. He reached out his hand a little more desperately. 

" it's almost a mile away, it will take a while walking...let me fly you back. Please. It will only be a minute or two. I'll go as fast or slow as you want." 

Tony bit his lip, a trait Rudolph had loved to see when he was thinking, that he was currently dreaded.

"Um, rudolph. Can we. Can we please not touch for a while?" 

Maybe that hurt the worst, but there was still plenty of time in the night to go. He only gave a nod and began to lead the walk back. He had started by standing a foot or so away from Tony, Not touching him but within arms reach. Tony had slowly moved during the walk to be closer to three or four feet away instead, and started to fall behind him. Rudolph slowed down his walking, before realizing that he had been walking behind him on purpose, like he was wanting to keep Rudolph in sight. 

That's how they arrived at the bed and bratwurst. A yard apart, with Tony walking futher behind Rudolph, and both boys having blood on them. 

No one asked. Everyone knew. 

Rusolph cried for the first time in the shower that night. Tony slept in a different room down the hall. 

________

Tony had taken to sleeping all night and keeping himself busy all day, and Rudolph still didn't know what to do to get him to not be afraid anymore, or atleast less.

Tony was a little more closed off and careful around all vampires now, a noticeable change, but he was flat out avoiding Rudolph. 

He laid in his coffin holding his head with both hands. he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He never realized how much of his undead life centered around this mortal either. How he would wake up every night and fly out of his coffin to see whether Tony was awake or asleep. How his nights were filled with plans of flying and learning new technology, or how accustomed he had gotten to a constant warmth that he missed so much now. A warmth unlike hot water from desperate showers or heated blankets or space heaters turned on high.

" what can i do?" He groaned to himself out loud. 

Knock. knock. knock.

Rudolph sighed and bumped his head against the top of his coffin in agony. He was sure Anna had come to try to get him out of his box again. Why couldn't she just let him mope like a kicked puppy in peace? 

" Rudolph? Are you awake? I can come back later if you're not…" 

Rudolph hit his head against the coffin this time, but from shock,Not mild annoyance. 

Tony was at his door. Tony was at his door and wanted to see him

Rudolph flung open his coffin and the following bedroom door. 

" hi yes i'm awake." He stood at the edge of the door, gripping the handle, making sure to keep a good distance between him and Tony so that he wouldnt scare him off. He pressed his tongue against his fangs to check that they weren't sticking out. 

Tony was in his striped pajamas, holding onto one arm at the elbow and looking at Rudolph nervously. Rudolph stepped aside to let Tony walk into the room.

Tony walked in and sat on the bed, rudolph held onto the door handle for a minute longer. 

" Do you want the door open or closed?" If left open, everyone could hear their conversation. If left closed, Tony would be stuck in a room with the vampire he had been avoiding. 

" closed will be fine. Just...don't lock it?" Tony knew he was over reacting, but he couldn't help how he felt right now. 

Rudolph took a useless breath and did as told, before floating over a few feet and landing by the other side of the bed. Tony had a clear shot of the door and Rudolph was giving him plenty of space. He really hoped this made Tony feel better. He wanted him back as soon as possible and this may be his only chance to do that. 

Tony pulled a bit at the blanket under him, staying silent for a bit. Rudolph stared at him. Studying every curve and freckle and fold of fabric. Just in case he didn't get to see Tony again after this. 

" You're my friend. My best friend." He started. Rudolph couldn't help but feel a little lighter as he spoke. 

" but you're not just my friend. You're a vampire. '' and no other words made him feel so heavy again. 

" being a vampire isn't a bad thing-" Tony quickly shook his arms"- i mean, vampires are amazing. Your amazing i just- when you...well you saved me. But you also killed someone. When...when that happened...it made me remember that. Well. Your a vampire." 

Rudolph was getting very confused with how he spoke " tony I- am terribly sorry for what I did. I only meant to protect you not...drive you away. " 

Tony finally looked at the boy, looked at his red eyes that were no longer shining among the Crimson blood of a mortal, but instead against the ice cold blue skin of a young vampire. 

" you're a vampire. You have vampire strength and instincts and...i guess it just never crossed my mind that you could be like- that. It scared me. A lot. I didn't know what to do or how to react- and -And I can still hear - see all of it. He- he was a hunter, sure but he was mortal and I never considered-" tony was gripping both of his arms now, bunching up his sleeves as he did. 

Rudolph finished his sentence"- you never considered that I could ever hurt someone like that…'' It pained him to say it. Tony only gave a nod. 

Rudolph slowly lowered himself onto the bed, gripping the post quietly. 

" i never meant to scare you. I never meant to do that much. I had only wished to save you. Of course, when instinct took over i also frightened you...i have no excuse for what i have done to you and your wellbeing, or what you see...i can ask if mother has a spell to help with the replying memories? I doubt they let you sleep. " he glanced up at the boy beside him, Holding onto the other bedpost. 

" Tony, I can't promise it will never happen again. I can't promise we will never be in danger again. Or that i may never have to act like that for yours, Mine, Or anyone's safety. But I can promise that I will make sure, everyday. That you will never be on the receiving end of it. You will never see on the other side of my claws or fangs or fury. I may have no way of proving this to you. I wouldn't even know how to fix it but Tony- You mean so much to me. You are my mortal, and i would do anything to keep you safe. I swear to you on- on everything I can swear. On my fangs, on the stars, on the sun. I swear on everything I can that I will never harm you." He had spoke as sincerely as he could. His emotions and dedication flow with each word and he hoped it was atleast a start. 

Tony smiled at him for the first time in days. It was small, And only for a second or two. But it made Rudolph feel like breathing again. 

" it won't be easy. I don't know how to act around you anymore but i...i miss my friend." 

It took weeks of hard work for Tony to stop jumping or tensing up when Rudolph got to close. Or when he appeared suddenly on accident. Or For tony to be alone with Rudolph and not eye the door or the vampire the entire time. It took weeks for Tony to laugh so hard he closed his eyes and held his stomach and was so defenseless around him, But it all slowly was being undone. It was slowly being put back into place. Maybe tony would always have a small fear of vampires- of what rudolph could do- but Tony had something much better than fear. He had his best friend. 

The first time rudolph was able to touch tony again, He cried.


End file.
